wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Garden of Death
Garden of Death (abbr. GoD), is the seventh multiplayer dungeon available in the Hall of Heroes. It becomes available at level 50 and is the only new instance players can enter until level 55. It is of average length and contains a Roaming Summoner. Enemies within do mostly physical damage, though the final boss requires decent MDEF from everyone. The dungeon requires both good group make up and good stats. At least one Archer with Scatter Shot makes the final boss much easier. Party Composition GoD begins a trend of requiring good party make up in order to succeed. Recommended: *3 Mages with Purification, Suntoria lvl.3 and lvl.1 Blessed Light (lvl.2 Helps) *Or 2 mages 1 archer with scatter shot *1 Knight with Enhanced Delphic Destroyer *1 Player with at least 5500 PDEF and MDEF to Tank *Last Player should attempt to balance out the damage. *All players should strive to have at least 5500 MDEF. Layout GoD has 3 areas and 3 bosses. Area 1 The first area contains just Lizard enemies. They deal physical damage, can stack bleeding, but these can usually be ignored (except on the boss), and can drop physical defense. The Den contains three waves of lizard enemies. Suntoria can usually keep the entire group alive without the need to use Purification. If not, the group is probably not ready for the rest of the dungeon. The Boss is a lizard enemy, flanked by two lesser lizard enemies. Like the other lizards, they can deal physical damage, drop physical defense, and apply bleed damage. A Pandora's Box and a Silver Treasure Chest are in this area. Area 2 The second area contains Tauren-like enemies (bipedal humanoid cows for you non-Warcraft players.) They deal physical damage and some also have an AoE attack. The Grave will offer either 20,000 Daru, or 6 Tauren Guardians. They can be easily AoE'd down. But be careful as they have an AoE attack themselves. The boss is a Tauren enemy, flanked by two each of the two Tauren enemies from this level. The boss has two attacks which can deal massive physical damage. One deals damage to the entire front row, while the other one deals an equivalent amount to just one person in the front row. Approximately 5500 PDEF **MY ASS DUMMY** (though more is better) will help lessen the impact of this attack. A Traveller's Coin Purse is located in this area. Area 3 The third and final area contains two packs of bear enemies. These deal physical damage, and should be used by everyone to build up rage for the boss. The Boss is a named Fayden, a massive Grim Reaper-like enemy. He deals heavy amounts of Physical Damage to the front row, and heavy amounts of Magic Damage to everyone. For this reason, everyone should have at least 5500 MDEF. He applies a buff to himself which returns 50% of all damage dealt. For this reason, an Archer with Scatter Shot is almost mandatory. The Archer should load Scatter Shot up once Fayden's AoE Magic Attack (a bunch of exploding skulls on the party) finishes. He periodically applies a 2,000 bleed debuff to two players (the animation is that of the first Delphic attack Mages have), but this only lasts for two turns and should not require the attention of Purify. The rage is better spent elsewhere. Once the boss reaches about 75% to 50% of the final life bar, he will spawn two copies of himself in the enemy front row. The top copy has insanely high PDEF while the bottom copy has insanely high MDEF. Any and all AoE attacks should be used to drop the original boss as fast possible once these two clones are spawned. Otherwise, the damage will most likely overwhelm the Healers. The clones have the same moves as the parent with the exception of the Thunder/Bleed attack. The split can be prevented entirely if the group has enough raw damage to burn through the last bar in one or two turns. This usually requires Delphic attacks from everyone, at, or well above, an average BR. Use of the Brutality rune is recommended. The third area contains a Mystery Box and the Roaming Summoner.